Kevin Silon
, |born= |died= |species= |gender=Male |height=6' 2" |weight=186 pounds |hair=brown |eyes=brown |servicenumber= |rank= |speciality= |branch= |unit=New Tyne Air Militia |affiliation= |era= }} Kevin Silon was an fighter on . Born in in , Silon's family was left relatively untouched by the rebellion that swept over the planet in . As he grew into his teenage years, Silon became caught up in a wave patriotic fervor that occurred around , and, against the wishes of his relatively neutral family, joined the forces on , and, after a several month period of training, was assigned to the New Tyne Air Militia as an observer aboard a T-96 turned forward reconnaissance aircraft. Aside from some scattered missions against funded guerrillas, Silon never saw large-scale combat until , when the invaded . With the invasion, Silon's pilot was reassigned to fly an F/A-440 after its pilot was killed in the initial air attack by the . As a result, Silon was given command of the aircraft he had formerly been an observer in. Flying missions at night around , harassing forces that were besieging it, as the made a deep push into territory, coming dangerously close to the hidden airfield at which Silon was based, he retreated with his aircraft, a dangerous proposition to do in the daytime. As a result, Silon had not made it far before several fighters descended on him, and, after a short attempt to escape the fighters, he was shot down, crash landing his aircraft in a bog. Attempting to escape his downed aircraft, not long after he had cut himself free from his crashed T-96, Silon was captured by loyal insurgents, who handed him over to a patrol. After nearly a year in a prison camp on , Silon and other prisoners escaped. All but Silon and another prisoner were recaptured. Parting ways with the other prisoner, who wanted to go back to civilian life, Silon made his way to one of several rebel redoubts deep within one of tantalum mines. Placed as the pilot of a bushplane, Silon worked as a spotter, marking possible targets from the air and relaying them back for the to attack by whatever means necessary. Although he witnessed, on many occasions, the death of civilians at the hands of his rebel cohorts, Silon justified it in his mind, seeing the civilians as collateral damage the rebels couldn't control, or that they gave up their innocence when they decided to work with the . Silon was eventually captured in 2565, and ordered to serve a life term on . However, in , the reviewed the records of thousands of surviving prisoners of war and their progress while in prison, among them Silon. After a review of his file, interview in person with the aging Silon, and final decision, it was decided by a UEG committee to release Silon. Taking up residence on his home planet of , Silon worked as a shop clerk, and, in 2620, made his way to the on , where he discovered the aircraft he had flown over half a century before on display. Taking a seat in the hall of the Museum dedicated to the post-war , next to the very aircraft he had flown in, Silon passed away quietly. His body, with no next of kin, was buried in a cemetery on . Category:Curtainfall